


Bedroll Talk

by Sicklywrites



Series: Elena Cousland [3]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M, Fluff, alistair doesn't want to be king, smooches and stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 17:09:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7396252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sicklywrites/pseuds/Sicklywrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alistair and Elena wake up together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bedroll Talk

**Author's Note:**

> The mabari's name is Cujo because *whispers* Stephen King.  
> Side note: I'M STILL NOT OVER ALISTAIR

Alistair lay on his side, his hair ruffled and wet at the hairline from the darkspawn in his dreams. He was shirtless, his arms sprawled out in front of him and Cujo lying behind him with his dead nestled comfortably in the crook of Alistair’s neck. As Elena woke, slow and peaceful for the first time in months, she smiled. Her eyes traced the line between the first streams of sunlight pouring into the tent and his freckled shoulder, rising and falling with each gentle breath.

Maker’s breath she was so in love with him.

In his sleep he scrunched up his nose, she guessed from an itch, and she couldn’t help but adore him. She inched closer to him, avoiding his outstretched arms and slightly twitching fingers. As quietly as she could she uncovered a hand, poking lightly on his nose with her index finger. He sleepily moved away from the poke, nose scrunching again, but he didn’t wake.

Stifling back a giggle, she poked his nose again. This time his hand came up to grab his face, and she wished she’d put cream in his hand or something. Scratching his face, he drifted back into sleep.

“Alibear?” she whispered, poking his prickly chin this time. His brow loosened and he groaned in response. “Wake up, love.”

His eyes fluttered slowly open, glazed over.

“Mmm… _whyyyy?”_ he whined, but she couldn’t feel too bad, he was smiling.

“I had to wake you up to tell you how much I love your cleavage,” she said, running her finger down his pressed together pecs. He grinned, grabbing his chest in both hands and rolling away.

“Don’t make fun of my boobies!” he laughed, hiding away prudishly. She grabbed him by the shoulder and rolled him back. His laughter a deep, tired chuckle, she was almost aroused by it. “If I had to wake you up every time I liked your cleavage you would never get any sleep.”

His handsome smile combined with his tired _kiss me_ eyes, she couldn’t resist.

“Mmm… smooth.”

“You know me,” he said, leaning towards her, one large hand finding her cheek, “I’m as smooth as a baby’s bottom.”

He kissed her slowly, gently, his calloused thumb at the ridge of her jaw carefully caressing her soft, untouched skin. Cujo groaned the way dogs do, standing up, shaking, and stepping in between the wardens’ bodies, sniffling their kissing faces until the feeling of his cold wet nose on their cheeks made them stop. Ellie laughed, pushing her mabari away.

“Cujo, _bad_ ,” she scolded, giggling. Cujo whimpered, head tilted and stubby little tail wagging.

“You can’t blame him, he just wants a kissie!” Alistair said. Cujo stood over him, panting in his face. “Oh, Maker,” Alistair muttered, “Please don’t.”

Cujo left a long, loving lick upwards on Alistair’s face from the cheek over the nose and over the eye. Ellie laughed behind her hand.

“Ugh, _no,_ ” Alistair mumbled, “go get Morrigan.”

Cujo happily turned and trotted from the tent, and Alistair turned onto his side again, taking a deep breath.

“He loves you,” Ellie smirked.

“I know. And you know who else loves you?” he asked, nuzzling into her neck, his warm breath on her skin. Her cheeks became hot.

“Who?” she asked cautiously.

He moaned into her neck, deep and rumbly. He _knew_ she loved that.

“Leliana.”

They burst into laughter, Ellie pushing him away, but he came right back, pinning her onto her back with his weight.

“No, she doesn’t!” Ellie argued as Alistair planted peck after peck on her cheeks and neck. “At least you didn’t go back to your Zevran theory.”

He paused his kissing, leaning back up to look her in the eye.

“I see the way he looks at you,” Alistair said in a serious tone. He still hadn’t let it go. Ellie reached up to run a hand through his hair.

“And look whose tent I’m in,” she smiled lovingly, “and who did I ride last night until he couldn’t _breathe?”_

Alistair grinned and rested his forehead on hers.

“It was _meeee_.”

Her fingers ran along the hair on the back of his neck.

“Of course it was you,” she whispered, “it will _always_ be you.”

There was a long pause, their lips an inch apart.

“Plus, Zevran looks at everyone that way.”

Alistair smiled, leaning down that last inch to kiss her. Maker, her lips were so soft. Everything about her was so soft. He wanted to hold her forever, not to leave this tent ever again. Today they would be fighting darkspawn, as they always did, but that wouldn’t stop them from looking over at each other even in the tensest of moments just to remember who mattered in all of this.

“So who else loves me, Alistair?” Ellie teased, hugging him closer. Mid-kiss he stopped, kissing down her neck.

“I’m sure a lot of people will love you once you save Thedas and all that.”

She wrapped her leg around his, looking into his eyes.

“I love you, Alistair.”

He sighed, rolling his eyes as if he didn’t care.

“I guess you’re pretty okay, too,” he said, and then smirked foolishly. “Enough to love you, actually. Love you a whole lot.”

Ellie’s expression softened. Alistair followed, swallowing hard.

“Really?” Ellie whispered.

“More than anything in this world.”

There was a long pause before he broke the silence again.

“You know, you’re lucky you love that dog back because the amount of times he’s stolen my socks and made them all slobbery—”

She cut him off with her lips on his, a hand on his forearm, slipping down until she found his hand and intertwined their fingers lovingly.

“We have all morning today, Alistair.” She smiled. “You know, we could almost pretend we’re in a real bed being a normal couple.”

He relaxed, his lips tingling.

“What do you _mean_ we’re not a normal couple?” he asked sarcastically.

“Last remaining Grey Wardens, bastard prince, etcetera.”

“Quite a list, isn’t it?”

His smile faded and he cuddled up to Ellie, folding one arm under his head and putting the other around her to hug her close. She rested her head on his bicep, nuzzled into his neck, and felt a cheeky hand squeeze her bottom.

“I don’t want to be king.”

His voice was sad and quiet.

“I know you don’t,” Ellie sighed, kissing the top of his head.

“I couldn’t do it. I’m not leadership material.”

She put her own hand on his ass, gently feeling the curve between cheek and thigh.

“Of course you are. You don’t give yourself enough credit.”

“Mmm, I’ll believe anything you say when you’re touching me like that.”

They laughed, but he knew she was serious. She always told him how he didn’t believe in himself enough, even if it was cheesy. But she was right. Damn her, she was always right.

“If our warden-powers have any say in who leads Ferelden, I’ll try my hardest to keep you out of it, okay?”

He nodded, kissing her forehead.

“Anora could lead, couldn’t she? She basically was, anyway.”

Ellie silenced him with another kiss.

“Don’t worry about it. We can run away together.”

“Ten years from now, where will we be?”

“If it all works out, living peacefully somewhere away from any royal crap.”

He rubbed her back and smiled.

“You’re a woman of my own heart.”


End file.
